The invention concerns a multilayer film for constructing skis, in particular for application to a ski base body of an alpine ski, a water ski, a wakeboard, a kiteboard, a surfboard or a snowboard, a ski, in particular an alpine ski or a snowboard, a process for the production of a multilayer film for the construction of skis, and a process for the production of a ski.
In the production of skis, it has proven to be advantageous to apply to the actual base body of the ski thin metal layers which on the one hand as a structural component improve the skiing characteristics of the ski and on the other hand also afford visually attractive creative design options.
The invention is now based on a configuration of a ski, as is described in WO 2/28491 A1.
In order to improve torsional resistance, the desired distribution of weight and the desired flexural characteristic, it is proposed that a thin metal layer is applied to the top side of the ski.
The ski comprises a base body which is formed from a piece of wood and a plurality of elements which are applied to that base body. The underside of the base body has a thin metal layer and at the sides two steel edge elements. Disposed beneath the metal layer is a sole or running surface made from a plastic material. Applied to the surface of the base body is a connecting layer which comprises a glass fiber cloth and which is glued by means of a resin to the metal layer disposed thereover and to the base body. Graphic elements can then be applied to the metal layer.
The metal layers comprise steel, aluminum, aluminum alloys or titanium. The thickness of the metal layers is between 0.008 inch and 0.02 inch.
The procedure involved in production of the ski is as follows: the metal layer is glued by means of connecting strips to side portions. The connecting layer impregnated with resin is applied to the base body. As already described above the connecting layer provided in that way has adhesive properties. Now the prefabricated element consisting of the metal layer, the side portions and the connecting strips is applied to the connecting layer and pressure applied thereto by means of a mold so that the prefabricated element is joined to the base body by the connecting layer.